


The Bachelors Revenge

by Melon_Chan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cum Inflation, Horse cock, M/M, Mindbreak, Other, Overstuffed, beastiality, blowjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_Chan/pseuds/Melon_Chan
Summary: Daniel has been trying his best too become good friends with everyone in stardew valley, and gave out several bouquets not entirely knowing the meaning of it. Turns out 4 of the single men of the town noticed, and have decided too gift the lonely farmer with the biggest cock they can find... but no one said it was a humans.





	The Bachelors Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HEY don't go around fucking horses. I wrote this purely for fun, I do not condone any horse fucking here. Or animal fucking in general. just don't do it.

Daniel was awoken suddenly by someone grabbing his arms. 

“H-huh what??” he mumbled, delirious until he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him. 

“S-Sam?? What are you doing, how did you-!!” He was cut off as a gag was forced into his mouth and clipped behind him, as another pair of hands helped Sam carry him out of the bed. He began to struggle, trying to ask what was going on. 

“Do you think we don’t notice, Danny? How you’ve been giving bouquets to all the men in town?” Sam grinned. “You want that much cock inside you so much we decided it’d be fun to give it to you.” 

Danny swallowed, shaking as he looked up to see Sebastian peering at him. He had an odd smirk on his face as he was carried out of the farm house. 

“Shane, have you gotten it ready?” Sam called out, and was met with some odd grumbling. Danny jerked as he was laid down on his workbench. Sam and Sebastian were keeping hold of his arms and legs though, and he began to try and speak around the gag, trying to ask just what they were up to. 

He yelped though as Shane walked up and proceeded to unzip his pants and taking out a pocket knife, cut them off. He shivered, noticing that Shanes hands were covered in something slick. Danny was starting to shake now, wondering if he should call for help… But he knew his farmhouse was to far away from town to elicit a response. 

“Alright guys It tok some digging but I found his stash of rope.” Danny looked up as a new voice joined them. Alex. He swallowed as the jock came up to him, a grin on his face. “Hey Hey, flip him over, it’ll be easier that way.” 

“Ah, you’re right.” Danny whimpered again as they flipped him over so he was laying stomach down on the workbench. He was starting to put two and two together now. They were going to tie him down to this and have at him as much as they wanted. 

He grunted as Sebastian held his arm down to the front leg of the workbench as Alex began to tie it down. They were being rather rough, who knew what time of the night it was, but…. It wasn’t like this was unwelcomed. 

It was his 3rd year here, marking 3 years since he got any kind of action. Maybe he could make the best out of the situation. His other arm, and legs received the same treatment of being tied to the legs of the workbench, and he groaned softly tugging on the restraints. 

“Man will the workbench even hold up? I don’t want it to tip over..” sam sighed, placing a hand on Danny’s back. 

“Yea it will, look he’s got it embedded into the ground and reinforced. Who does that with a workbench anyways? Its like he was waiting for this to happen.”

Daniel grunted, frowning. He just didn’t want the workbench to shake while he was pounding away at it was that a big deal? He stiffened as his ass received a firm smack. 

“Be patient, we’ll get started soon.” Daniel pulled at the binds a bit, before he froze. 

“Come on, just a bit more, we got a nice… mare for you.” Shane said, as the clopping of horse shoes on the dirt made there way forward. Danny’s eyes widened as he turned his head as much as he could, staring as Shane led forward his stallion, Pine. and between his legs, was the shadow of his large and erect horse cock.

Danny began to scream into the gag, trying to get away but the bindings held tight. Where they trying to kill him? 

“Come on, Danny. You wanted cock so badly we figured we’d give you the biggest we could find.” Sam smiled, snickering as Shane brought Pine over. Daniel stopped screaming as two hooves slammed down on either side of his face, barely missing his shoulders as the stallion mounted him. 

Hyperventilating, Danny tried to speak around the gag. For Pine to stop, for someone to intervene, for anything to happen. He swallowed involuntarily as he felt the large flared head of the horse cock prod at his entrance. He knew that there was no way he’d escape this fate but he still tried, pulling at the bonds. 

He gave a gurgle as the massive prick began to push against him, the ropes straining as he tried to pull away with all his might. In the end, with a loud pop the first few centimeters slid in. It hurt, it hurt so much that tears were pricking at his eyes, but at the same time his stomach seemed filled with this hot feeling, and he found the sensation addicting as the cock slid in inch by inch. A bulge quickly formed in his stomach, straightening out its path before it. The assault on his insides felt oddly good as well, and as his body grew used to the intrusion he began to moan softly, his eyes rolling back. 

There was a soft smack as the cock was full hilted inside of him, and he groaned pitifully as it was slowly pulled out. 

“Hey sebby, take out the gag, I don’t think he can say much of anything anymore.” Sam grinned, sitting on the porch a few feet away, clearly enjoying the show.

“Don’t call me that.” Sebastian retorted, but stepped forward to take the gag out of Daniels mouth. Daniel panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth before he let out a whorish yell as his horse slammed back inside of him, once again filling him up to the brim. 

Immediately the fucking got rough, pounding into his abused hole. Daniel couldn’t do anything but fall limp, gasps, moans and gurgles erupting from him as he was wrecked. 

“Man look at his face, I think he really loves it.” Shane laughed, cracking open a beer. Daniel just laid there, drooling as his prostate was abused by that thick cock. His own was quickly hardening, pre dripping from the tip as he was stretched open.

He looked up as Alex moved in front of him, pulling out his own cock. It was nowhere near as big as the horses, but it was big by a humans standard. 

“Alex, what the hell are you doing.” Sam asked, sitting up. 

“Come on, Sam. He clearly wants more.” Daniel moaned as his hair was grabbed and his face was pulled towards the new cock.He opened his mouth wide, letting the hot dick enter his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck.” Alex groaned, keeping a good grip on Daniels hair. Daniel’s eyes rolled back as the Horses cock began to swell inside of him, in tandem with the rough fucking he was receiving. Pine suddenly stopped, and gave a winnie before Daniel felt a large load of hot sticky semen fill him. Soon after, Alex pulled out and released his load onto Daniel’s face, before backing up. 

Daniel panted, his own cock still hard and leaking as Pine dismounted and wandered off, probably to finally sleep in peace for the night. He was a broken, cum filled mess. He looked up as the other men from town came up to him. 

 

“Was that enough for you, buddy?” Sam asked, patting his head. Daniel stared up at him in a daze, before raising his hips as much as he could. 

“M-More… Need more…” he whispered, his voice hoarse.


End file.
